Please don't let me go
by Nina Bane
Summary: Una serie de desapariciones en Beacon Hill tiene en vilo a Derek y su manada. Mientras investigan, Stiles intenta llegar al corazón de Derek, sin saber que el hombre lobo lleva un tiempo sintiendo cosas que no entiende... Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Derek observó al chico desde la cama, esperando a que este encontrase alguna pista para ayudarlos a resolver el misterio que les mantenía en vilo. Las personas llevaban semanas desapareciendo en Beacon Hill, sin motivo aparente. Derek y su manada (pues Stiles era parte de la manada) tenían la sensación de que había una razón sobrenatural para estas desapariciones. El alfa cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba teclear al chico, y se dejó envolver por el dulce aroma de la cama de Stiles. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta del hecho de que se había embobado con el olor del chico, impregnado en las sábanas de la cama. Suspiró y eso produjo que Stiles de girase a mirarle.

—¿Tienes hambre, lobo feroz?

—No me llames así. —Gruñó el hombre-lobo. —Y sí, tengo hambre. Alimentame.

El hiperactivo sonrió dulce y se estiró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Ey, Derek.—Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló débilmente. El alfa notó una sensación extraña en el pecho, y por instinto le gruñó, molesto.

Riendo aún, Stiles seleccionó los ingredientes para hacer un tarta de queso con cobertura de limón, postre que gracias a sus investigaciones, sabía que era el favorito de Derek. Sonrió dulcemente mientras cocinaba, pensando en las caras que ponía Derek cuando comía lo que cocinaba y pensaba que nadie le miraba. En su cabeza, era consciente de lo imprudente que había sido al enamorarse del lobo, sabía que no era correspondido y que no había persona que le importase menos a Derek que él, pero no había sido capaz de resistirse a sus ojos verdes, su actitud huraña y sus ataques de sobreprotección. Soñaba con estar entre los brazos del hombre-lobo, perdido en la calidez de su cuerpo, y fundiéndose contra esos labios de ensueño, carnosos y...

—¿Besas al aire? ¿O tienes novia invisible?—Le preguntó Derek justo en su oído, haciendo sobresaltarse al chico.

—A...Ah, yo solo...solo practicaba pa...para mi primer beso, yo...—se ruborizó fieramente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Derek notó una calidez en el pecho ante esa confesión, aunque no entendía la razón de ese calor, simplemente se alegraba de que nadie hubiese besado nunca a Stiles. Miró la encimera llena de alimentos e inspiró.

—¿Qué estas preparando?

—Tarta de queso...con cobertura de limón...—Miró por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del lobo, y cuando le vio lamerse los labios con hambre, no pudo evitar sonreír. —Pero si no te apetece, puedo hacer otra cosa...

—Eso está bien.—Contestó seco, mientras interiormente bailaba la conga. Amaba esa tarta, y sabiendo lo bien que cocinaba el humano, estaría deliciosa. —Eso de tenerte de humano mascota tiene sus puntos a veces.

—La mascota eres tú, no te confundas.—Esbozó una sonrisa rápida, mientras calaban las palabras de Derek. "Humano mascota". Eso era todo lo que era para él. —Si quieres te pongo tu trozo de tarta en una escudilla de perro, para que te sientas más...en casa.

Derek le dio una colleja suave, sonriendo divertido y se sentó en la mesa, mirándole cocinar, hambriento.

—¿Encontraste algo respecto a las desapariciones?

—Seep. Todos son antiguos alumnos, o alumnos, o docentes de institutos de la zona. Y...—enrojeció un poco.—Todos son vírgenes, así que...bueno, es posible que...

—¿Qué desaparezcas también?—bromeó el lobo mirando fijamente a Stiles.

—NO IBA A DECIR ESO—se quejó.—Scott también podría desaparecer, oye. No soy el único virgen. ¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?

—¿Quién querría tener sexo mientras su acompañante suelta dos mil palabras por segundo? No me parece muy cómodo. Más bien irritante.

—Así soy yo. Irritante. Pero sexy. Yeep.

—No eres sexy, no seas imbécil.

—Pues Danny me ha dicho que soy atractivo para lo gays. Quien sabe, quizás termino con Mister Hoyuelos.

Derek hizo una mueca antes de poder contenerse. ¿Stiles con un chico que no era él? Ni hablar. Eh, espera. Él no quería estar con el chico. Él era gay, pero no quería estar con Stiles. No pensaba soportarle todo el día. Tampoco es que le gustase el chico. ¿Verdad? Solo le gustaba como cocinaba y su cama era verdaderamente cómoda. Si, eso era. Solo iba con Stiles por su comida y su cómoda cama. No por el chico, claro que no. Ni hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles siguió cocinando mientras las palabras de Derek llegaban hasta su corazón. Irritante. Para nada sexy. Además de lo que ya sabía, que el hombre-lobo solo toleraba su compañía debido a la comida que le proporcionaba. Había intentado miles de veces hablar menos para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero cuando tenía a Derek cerca se ponía demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a hablar sin parar, saltando de un tema a otro sin ningún nexo entre ellos. Le extrañaba que el lobo siguiera tolerando su presencia.

—Um... ¿Derek? —Preguntó sin mirarlo. — ¿No crees que sería bueno proteger a aquellos del grupo que podrían, um, ser secuestrados?

—Solo tú y Scott tienen ese problema, ¿Sabes? Y Scott no necesita ningún tipo de protección. Eres nuestro debilucho humano virgen. —Suspiró exasperado, aunque interiormente sabía que si le pasaba algo al chico nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Um…ah…ya. —Bajó la mirada sin dejar de cocinar, dolido por las palabras del alfa. —Bueno, entonces no hace falta proteger a nadie….

—No seas imbécil. —Gruñó frunciendo el ceño. —Estás bajo mi protección ahora. No podemos permitirnos perder a nadie.

—Pero, Derek…—Notó como sus latidos se aceleraban lentamente y se insultó mentalmente, consciente de que Derek podía oír su corazón. Le importaba al lobo tanto como para que se encargase de su protección...

—No pienso permitir que ninguno de los betas pierda su tiempo vigilándote, inútil. Además, así no tendré que preocuparme de perder a uno de mis lobos por tu culpa.

Una vez más Stiles bajó la cabeza, dolido de nuevo. ¿Acaso no le importaba a nadie aparte de Scott? Estaba harto de estar enamorado de Derek. El lobo no notaba nada, y parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era romperle el corazón a pisotones. Lo que más le dolía era que le considerase inútil y débil. Vale que no se volviese una bola de pelo una vez al mes, pero como humano podía hacer mucho…Miró absorto como crecía el pastel en el horno. Estaba tan absorto que no notó como Derek se acercaba a él por detrás hasta que sus brazos le rodearon. Stiles se quedó sin respiración, sin poder creérselo, disfrutando del leve contacto con el alfa. Su regocijo duró poco cuando vio a Derek coger el bote de nata y separarse inmediatamente de su cuerpo.

—Siempre estás en medio, ¿Eh? —Murmuró exasperado el lobo, moviendo con fuerza el bote de nata. Había notado como Stiles se relajaba con el contacto y de nuevo había sentido un torrente cálido en su interior. Un calor que encontraba agradable, aunque muy molesto en ciertas ocasiones.

—Es mi superpoder, tú te transformas en hombre lobo y yo siempre estoy en medio. Evidentemente mi habilidad mola más. Yo no suelto pelos ni tengo pulgas.

—No tengo pulgas.—Gruñó, rascándose detrás de la oreja instintivamente. Paró al ver la sonrisilla de suficiencia del chico.— Al menos no tengo frustraciones sexuales ni complejo de sabelotodo.

_"Al diablo que no tengo frustraciones sexuales...Tengo una bien grande_ que_ empieza con una gran S...No, Derek. No te gusta este imbécil. Deja el tema ya."_

Miró a Stiles, que seguía absorto en el pastel, y abriendo la nata, le echó un montón en la cabeza rapada. El chico dio un grito de sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—No has sido capaz. Dime que no has sido capaz. —Miró sus propias manos llenas de nata y fulminó a Derek con la mirada, este se reía de él abiertamente. —Eres...perro...muerto.

Saltó sobre él enganchándose a su cuerpo y le llenó la cara de nata con las manos, mientras el hombre lobo intentaba alejarle, entre risas y quejas. Acabaron completamente llenos de nata. Stiles sonrió de lado.

—Di "Auuuuu"—la sacó una foto con el móvil. —Veamos, veamos...

—Oh, no has hecho eso. ¿Me has sacado una foto?—sacó su móvil para tomar otra a Stiles.

El chico sonrió de lado y comenzó a quitarle la nata con cuidado de la cara. Derek notó de nuevo ese torrente cálido, pero mucho más fuerte esta vez. Cada vez que el chico tocaba su cara, el punto donde había tocado irradiaba calor durante unos minutos. Lentamente, con cuidado, comenzó a quitar también la nata de la cara de Stiles, con dulzura. El chico se puso color cereza, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en la boca de Derek.

—Deberías ir a ducharte, tomate radioactivo.

—Pe...Pero la tarta... ¿TOMATE RADIACTIVO? ¿PEEEEEERDONA?—Hizo un claro movimiento de indignación, chasqueando los dedos y moviendo todo el cuerpo, imitando el típico movimiento de película propio de las negras.

—Que vayas a la ducha. Obedece a tu alfa.—le empujó escaleras arriba.—Si te da miedo ducharte solo puedo entrar contigo.—Propuso solo para ver como el chico se sonrojaba de nuevo.

—No, tú...tú vete a vigilar la tarta.

—O quizás deberíamos ducharnos juntos, ya sabes, por ahorrar agua.—Definitivamente jugar con Stiles era jodidamente divertido. —Ya sabes, para mí los cuerpos de mis betas no son secretos, solemos dormir e incluso ducharnos juntos. —Tuvo que contenerse para no reír ante la cara que puso el humano.

—Que suerte que yo no sea de la manada, entonces.—Y diciendo esto, se metió en la ducha.

Derek notó como un puñetazo ante esas palabras. ¿Stiles no se consideraba de la manada? Demonios, ¿Qué más pruebas quería ese imbécil? Era de la manada, los betas eran también suyos, y...Espera, ¿Qué? _"Derek Hale, ¿Acabas de compartir a tus betas con Stiles? Recuerda. Stiles. Divertido para jugar con sus reacciones. Nada más. Solo tu pareja tendrá derechos sobre los beta. Y Stiles NUNCA será tu pareja" _Se reprendió mentalmente, totalmente confuso. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ese inútil?


	3. Déjame comerte

Lo primero que notó Stiles al entrar en su habitación fue el olor. Un olor denso, almizcleño…a lobo. Lo siguiente fue el cuerpo que le miraba desde la cama, depredador, sensual. Y por último, los ojos rojos con los que le miraba ese cuerpo. Solo fue capaz de boquear mientras la mirada del alfa le recorría de arriba a abajo, desde las piernas húmedas por la ducha, pasando por la toalla que cubría su cintura y su pecho al descubierto, mojado, hasta sus labios abiertos con temor.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el lobo, Stilinski? —Derek sonrió divertido mientras decía esas palabras.

Stiles no pudo evitar enrojecerse y comenzó a hiperventilar mientras cogía la ropa por la habitación. Pronto notó la respiración del lobo en su cuello y sus manos deslizándose por su cintura.

—S…tiles…—Susurró marcando la s y la t, provocando escalofríos al humano. —Tengo hambre…

—La…la tarta casi…casi está lista, pe…pero si tienes hambre ahora, puedes…—"_Devorar mis labios y cuello, oh sí."_ Stiles se asustó de sus propios pensamientos. —Pu…Puedes comer comida de perro…Hay…Hay en la co…cocina.

—Me gustan más las…cosas dulces…—rozó el cuello del humano con la nariz, inhalando su olor.

El chico se paralizó en sus brazos, su corazón luchando por escaparse de su pecho mientras Derek le apretaba contra su pecho.

—Y…sobre todo…las cosas dulces…con topos…—"¿_Es legal tener tantos lunares? ¿Es legal siquiera ser tan adorable? Eh. Espera. STILES NO ES ADORABLE. Es molesto. Muy molesto."_Derek lamió uno de los lunares de Stiles con vehemencia, como si fuera una mancha de chocolate que hiciese falta borrar.

—T...To…Topos…—el hiperactivo jadeó, incapaz de alejarse del lobo, mientras interiormente suplicaba que Derek no estuviese jugando, que lo que hacía lo hacía porque…

_"No. No, Stiles, vuelve al mundo real. Tu lindo mundo real con licántropos, cazadores, kanimas…Ese precioso mundo real donde todos esperan que soluciones sus problemas y piensan que tú no tienes…Sí, ese precioso mundo donde Derek te-arrancaré-el-cuello-con-los-dientes Hale te odia y solo juega contigo. Porque es lo que hace Derek, Stiles. Jugar contigo. Seguramente sabe lo que sientes por sus jodidos superpoderes de peludo y le parece que es un buen modo de hacerte daño, menos costoso que empotrarte contra cosas"_

Sus pensamientos hicieron nacer lágrimas en sus ojos y salió de los brazos de Derek, intentando contener los sollozos.

—¿Stiles? —Murmuró el hombre lobo, perplejo.

—La…la tarta ya está lista…Va...vamos a comerla, ¿Vale? —se metió en el baño de nuevo, y salió envuelto en su albornoz, con los ojos levemente enrojecidos. —Vamos, lobo feroz. ¿No decías que tenías hambre?

Stiles bajó por las escaleras, abrazándose el cuerpo mientras bajaba, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber dejado a Derek acercarse tanto, sabiendo que no sentía lo mismo. El alfa le miró bajar, muy confuso. De repente solo tenía ganas de lamer cada lunar de Stiles, besar su piel pálida…Stiles le parecía un pastel de nata con pizcas de chocolate…pizcas de chocolate por todo el cuerpo. Suspiró de nuevo, molesto consigo mismo.

"_Tengo hambre…Pero tengo hambre de ti…"_


	4. Moulin Rouge

Para cuando Derek llegó abajo, Stiles ya había logrado recomponerse y solo el brillo triste de sus ojos revelaba la escena anterior. El chico había encerrado sus sentimientos bajo llave y no pensaba dejarlos escapar. Bajo la mirada atenta del alfa, cortó la tarta en cuatro grandes trozos y puso el mayor en un plato para Derek, poniéndole nata a los lados. Después se hizo con el trozo más pequeño y fue al sofá con su plato, empuñando una pequeña cuchara.

—Que aproveche. —le dijo al mayor, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios.

Derek se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado, mirándole fijamente mientras probaba su trozo. El silencio se fue extendiendo entre ellos, como un tercer invitado molesto. El alfa observó como Stiles frotaba sus hombros soltando el plato en la mesa, y un sentimiento de preocupación nació en su interior.

—Stiles…—comenzó la frase, a punto de pedirle que se acurrucase a su lado.

Justo entonces sonó la puerta, dejándole con la boca abierta y la petición muerta en sus labios. El chico se levantó con la confusión pintada en el rostro, y acercándose a la puerta preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Rrrrrroxannee. —le contestó la voz de su hawaiano favorito.

Stiles abrió la puerta con celeridad, lanzándose a sus brazos, y Danny le apretó en un abrazo necesitado, dándole incluso una vuelta, ignorando las súplicas entre risas de su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó totalmente ilusionado, bajando sus manos hasta las del chico y entrelazándolas.

—Necesitaba compañía y me preguntaba si te apetecería…_Moulin Rouge_ —sonrió de lado sacando de su chaqueta el DVD pirata. Ladeo la cabeza haciendo un puchero— ¿Por fi?

Stiles se sonrojó y asintió, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—Claro que me apetece, Danny…—besó el hombro del chico antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarle pasar, sin soltar su mano. —Hice tarta, por cierto.

Y entonces una mirada roja desde el sofá los hizo paralizarse a los dos, seguido de un gruñido, haciendo que Danny rodease la cintura de Stiles como acto de defensa.

—Hay un animal ahí…

—Tranquilo, solo es Derek. Aunque creo que entra dentro del campo de animales. —recriminó al lobo, recostándose un poco en el cuerpo de Danny. —No quiere que toquen su tarta, al parecer. Espero que no te importe tomar de mi trozo, Danny.

Negando con una sonrisa traviesa, el hawaiano se sentó en el sofá, con Stiles acurrucado en su regazo. Derek notó una punzada de celos al ver como Danny daba calor al chico en albornoz, abrazándole contra su pecho y acariciando la piel del muslo del hiperactivo, que había escapado del albornoz. La cara de Stiles tampoco cooperaba con sus intentos de no saltar al cuello del chico, ya que Stiles tenía sonrojadas las mejillas y en sus labios reposaba una sonrisa dulce y alentadora. Molesto, hizo un puchero cogiendo su tarta y comiendo a grandes cucharadas, observando de reojo como SU Stiles daba cucharadas de tarta a Danny, que comía entre halagos hacia el cocinero. Derek se estaba cansando de su juego de miradas, y no le parecía justo que el hawaiano pudiera tener a SU humano encima cuando él ni siquiera podía acercarse. Demonios, quería que Stiles le sonriera como le estaba sonriendo a él.

Mientras Derek le asesinaba con la mirada, Danny solo podía pensar lo feliz que estaba de haber ido a casa de Stiles, aunque tuviesen carabina, pero estaba con él…Y quizás pronto podría declararle sus sentimientos…

Ajeno a los pensamientos de los dos chicos, Stiles se levantó del regazo de Danny y encendió el reproductor DVD, para después poner la película e irse a la cocina a hacer palomitas mientras el lector encontraba el CD.

—¿Qué tal si te vas y nos dejas solos? —se susurraron mutuamente Danny y Derek, mirándose con asombro.

—No, tú, vete—respondió Danny. —¿Acaso no ves como está conmigo? Apuesto que ni siquiera le rodeabas con el brazo.

—Tenía mis manos ocupadas en otras partes de su cuerpo. —mintió el lobo.

—No te creo, no se hubiese molestado en responder la puerta.

La vuelta del chico con dos enormes cuencos de palomitas humeantes les hizo callar. Stiles volvió a su refugio en el regazo de Danny con uno de los cuencos, después de darle el otro a Derek, y con el mando puso en marcha la película. Derek fijó su mirada en la pantalla, observándoles de reojo, por lo que pudo ver como SU estúpido niño hiperactivo de piel blanca y lamible se acurrucaba más en el pecho del hawaiano, y este besaba su cuello con cariño. No pudo retener el gruñido en su garganta, antes de decidirse a ignorarlos, cosa que hubiese sido más fácil si Stiles no hubiese decidido ponerse a cantar cada canción de la película. Con la voz más dulce que jamás había oído el alfa. Pronto se encontró respondiéndole en "_Elephant Love Medley"._

—_Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we belong_…—cantó suave el hombre lobo. —_All you need is love._

—_Please don't start it again._ —respondió Stiles con una sonrisa.

—_All you need is love_. —reiteró Derek, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—_A girl has got to eat.—_el sonrojo nacía en los pómulos de Stiles.

—_All you need is love._

—_ Or she'll end up on the streets. _

—_All you need is loooooove._ –alargó la vocal imitando a Ewan.

—_Love is just a game_. —contraactacó Stiles.

— _I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me._

—_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee _

—_Just one night, give me just one night_. —susurró en su oído, provocando escalofríos en el humano.

—_There's no way, cause you can't pay. _

—_In the name of love, one night in the name of love_.—suplicó de nuevo Derek.

—_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you. _

_-Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way. _

Stiles no pudo más y comenzó a reir, parando la película. Derek esbozó una sonrisa cuando el chico se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Me temo, Christian, que te voy a dejar así. —bromeó el chico, llamándole como al protagonista.

—Creo que eres la Satine más sexy que he visto. —susurró la voz ronca de Danny detrás de Stiles, sacándole los colores al menor de nuevo.

—Y yo soy su Christian. —gruñó Derek poniendo al humano en su regazo. —Y yo no le voy a dejar morirse.

—¿Viste la película antes?

—Laura…amaba esta película. —contestó algo dolido. —Echaba de menos verla. Stiles…—acercó la boca a su oído. —_How…wonderful life is…_

"_Now you are in my world…"_

* * *

**Bueeeno, hola :3 Este capítulo es más larguito que los otros, 1451 palabras! Que orgullosa estoy de mi misma, ains *se da besitos en la mejilla***

**Tengo que agradecer a mis lectoras/es y a las dos chicas que han dejado review, ya que no esperaba que fuera a gustar, solo era algo que tenía ganas de hacer :3**

**REEESPUUESSTAAAS AA LOOS REVIEEEWS**

**Please : Soy malvada y escribo acariciando un gato en mi regazo *MUAJAAJAJAJA* Ok, no. Me enamora que sientas de esa forma el fic y encantada de que lo leas, ojalá más reviews tuyos :3**

**KhrisTB: Holi :3 No pude responderte en el último capítulo y lloro amargamente por ello. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y..y..y..ERES MI PRIMER REVIEW Y ASDFGHJ*la achucha* Mini Stiles con muchos lunares para tii *^***

**Y muchiiisimas gracias para todas/os los que habéis dado follow o favorito :3 Me enamoráis el alma y me hacéis fangirlear monosamente.**

**Bechitos, Nina**

**P.D: Letra traducida del trocito de Elephant Medley Love que canta Sterek :**

**_"Derek:El amor es un placer espléndido, el amor, nos eleva hasta donde pertenecemos, todo lo que necesitas es amor._**

**_Stiles: Por favor, no empieces otra vez._**

**_D: Todo lo que necesitas es amor._**

**_S: Una chica tiene que comer._**

**_D: Todo lo que necesitas es amor._**  
**_S: O ella va a terminar en la calle._**

**_D: Todo lo que necesitas es amor._**  
**_S: El amor es sólo un juego._**

**_D: Fui hecho para amarte nena, tú fuiste hecha para amarme._**  
**_S: La única forma de amarme cielo, es pagar una cuota encantadora_**

**_D: Sólo una noche, dame sólo una noche._**  
**_S: No hay manera, porque no puedes pagar._**

**_D: En el nombre del amor, una noche en nombre del amor._**  
**_S: Tonto loco, no voy a renunciar por ti._**

**_D: No me dejes así, no puedo sobrevivir sin tu dulce_**  
**_amor, oh nena, no me dejes así."_**


	5. Celos

Derek suspiró. Se había quedado a cenar, movido por los celos que le producía la idea de dejar a solas a Danny y Stiles, teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenían, le daba incluso un poco de miedo que el hawaiano intentase algo con SU Stiles. Así pues, se había quedado a cenar una pizza casera hecha por Stiles y Danny, que había comido de la mano del chico toda la tarde, como si estuviese completamente loco por él. Derek se había vengado fingiendo quemarse la mano por culpa de Stiles, y después obligando al chico a darle de comer. Había disfrutado plenamente de la cara de póker que ponía el hiperactivo cada vez que los labios de Derek rozaban sus dedos al dar un bocado. Inmediatamente dos puntos de rubor aparecían en la cara del humano, para el deleite del lobo. Como guinda de la velada, Danny les miraba enfurruñado, rebosando celos por cada poro de su piel, unos celos que Derek podía oler, y que le hacían sentir exultante. Claro que todo cambió cuando, sonriendo, Stiles dejó de darle de comer y le tendió su chaqueta.

—Bueno, hora de que te marches, no, ¿Lobo feroz? —Derek ladeó la cabeza y miró a Danny, gruñendo. —Tienes que irte a tu acogedora y para nada ruinosa casa.

— ¿Te importa que me quede, Stiles? —Danny sonrió al chico, totalmente adorable.

—Para nada, así me calientas la cama. —dijo guiñando un ojo. Después miró a Derek. — ¿Quieres empotrarme contra alguna pared antes de irte? Por no perder la costumbre, ya sabes.

Otro gruñido salió de los labios del alfa.

—Da igual. —se levantó, todo frío y orgulloso, matando de mil formas diferentes a Danny.

Planeaba volver al día siguiente, y si Stiles apestaba a Danny, pensaba poner en práctica una de esas mil formas. Probablemente cuello arrancado con los dientes. U otros miembros. Gruñendo de nuevo, se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, con Stiles siguiéndole. Salieron fuera, el menor recostado en la puerta bajo la mirada intensa del alfa.

—Lo siento. —dijo antes de que Derek pudiese decir nada. El lobo ladeó la cabeza. —Siento no haber encontrado nada sobre las desapariciones. Y siento que te hayas quemado, y que hayas tenido que quedarte. —suspiró lentamente, bajando la mirada. —Supongo que pasar el sábado con dos adolescentes estúpidos no es tu mejor plan, y…es mi culpa por haber dejado de buscar.

—Umph. —simplemente gruñó, molesto por las disculpas. —Al menos no estabas babeando por Lydia.

Stiles estalló en carcajadas, haciendo al lobo sentirse incómodo.

—Ya no estoy por Lydia, desde hace como 3 semanas. Siglos, eones. —sonrió de lado. —Ahora me gusta alguien más. —miró intensamente a Derek, sonriendo aún más. —Si vienes mañana, puede que tenga algo sobre las desapariciones.

Derek asintió, notando instintos asesinos hacia Danny, dentro de la casa. Entonces, Stiles se inclinó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, Lobito Feroz. —sonrió algo tontamente y volvió dentro.

Derek se rozó la mejilla, ladeando la cabeza. Había sido tan rápido que podía haberlo imaginado. Volviendo al coche, pudo notar el olor leve de Stiles mezclado con el suyo propio. Una sonrisa se deslizó a sus labios antes de que pudiese contenerse.

—Hasta mañana, Stiles. —susurró, arrancando.

* * *

Hola :3

Estoy de campamento en campamento y por eso he tardado tanto en publicar...Apruebo ideas de tortura sobre mí.

Respuestas chachis a los reviews :3

**KhrisTB : Hola, gracias por seguir tanto la historia y Danny es mi instrumento para dar celos MUEJEJEEJEJE. Así que saldrá más tiempo~ Besos, amo tus reviews *^*  
**

**bellawarble: I am embarrased...Tardé mucho en actualizar TT-TT Yyy bueno, amo a mis reviews yyy yyy KLAINE.  
**

**josetoro : Holiis :3 Me alegro de que te guste.**


	6. En la mañana

Un gruñido sordo despertó a Stiles. El chico se giró en los brazos de Danny, envueltos en su cintura, y miró a su alrededor. Dos puntos rojos le miraban fijamente.

-¿Deeerek?-murmuró con la voz ronca por el sueño.-¿Qué haces aquí?-salió de los brazos de Danny y se puso la camiseta del chico, tirada descuidadamente en el suelo.-Me duele la cabeza...

-Es lo que pasa cuando te emborrachas, ¿Sabes? Y venía a traerte el desayuno. Aunque ya veo que has comido.-miró fijamente el cuerpo lleno de chupetones de Danny.

-DEREK.-le fulminó con la mirada.-Con quien me acuesto no es de tu interés. Fuera del cuarto, ¿De acuerdo? En seguida iré.

-No es necesario, ¿Sabes? Ya no.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con el humano detrás, este último corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-¿QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES CON DANNY?

-No tengo un problema con Danny. Lo tengo contigo.

Y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

* * *

OKAY, SE QUE ES ENANO Y SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN POR LLEVAR CASI UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR. Pero he tenido un mes muy movido y apenas tengo inspiració TT-TT Suplico su perdón y me postro ante mis seguidores en busca de piedad. Prometo publicar pronto, y esta vez será más largo.

Mini Stiles para vosotros3


	7. Karma

La puerta golpeó, sonando como un disparo, y antes de que se escuchase el ruido del coche de Derek, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por las mejillas de Stiles. No entendía al lobo, no entendía porque había estado casi dulce con él el día anterior y de repente le espetaba su intolerancia en la cara. El hiperactivo se había dejado tentar por la idea de que Derek estaba coqueteando con él...Pero de nuevo, el alfa le estampaba con rudeza contra la cruda realidad, una realidad que Stiles había ignorado últimamente...

Escuchó el grito de frustración de Derek cuando su coche no funcionó, y se fue a la ventana, esperando ver como el lobo regresaba a la casa, solo para ver como el chico tiraba su camiseta al suelo y se estiraba, listo para entrar al bosque. El corazón del humano estrujó un latido de más cuando vio las anchas espaldas del chico, sus músculos ondularse en un estiramiento, ese maldito tatuaje en espiral que le volvía loco...Dios, todo Derek lo volvía loco. Sobre todo esos ojos azules que se ponían rojo brillante a la menor provocación...Esos ojos rojos que le estaban mirando fijamente ahora, los labios torcidos en una mueca, y entonces el corazón de Stiles decidió que sería buena idea irse de paseo. Derek podía oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba seguro, su sonrisa sardónica lo confirmaba, y cuando Stiles pensaba que nada podía ir peor, el alfa se encaminó hacia la casa, entrando a esta por la puerta, que había quedado abierta tras el portazo. El torso descubierto del lobo fue lo único que necesitó su corazón para enterrarse voluntariamente en su tumba, con una lápida con la inscripción "Corazón de Stiles Stilinski, muerto por exceso de sensualidad".

Derek perfiló con un dedo el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el corazón de Stiles, mientras el bombeante órgano se esforzaba por multiplicar al máximo sus latidos.

-Ves...¿Algo malo, mascota? Pareces asustado como el infierno...-el lobo sonrió, depredador.

Stiles negó, ruborizado, y entonces escuchó el movimiento a su espalda. La mirada de odio en los ojos de Derek le confirmó que Danny acababa de entrar en la sala. Con una última mirada de furia, el lobo abandonó la casa, mientras los brazos de Danny rodeaban desde atrás la cintura del hiperactivo y posó sus labios en su cuello, buscando su pulso. Su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal, despreciando a Danny, comparándole con Derek Soy-sexy-y-ardiente-como-el-infierno Hale.

El muchacho de piel cremosa notó como algo dentro suyo se rompía en mil pedacitos, mientras pensaba en su viejo amigo el karma. El karma, ese cabrón que le había dado el deseo y los mimos de Danny, pero le había arrebatado al ardiente y sexy Derek, tal vez para siempre.

Cuando ese pensamiento caló en su mente, Stiles podía jurar que había oído algo romperse.

Era el crujido de su maltrecho corazón.

* * *

SII, ESTOY PUBLICAAANDOOO. (Huyan, es la primera de las señales del Apocalipsis) Aww, amé los últimos reviews, me alegra que hayan acogido tan bien el papel de Danny en este fic, que acepten que Derek sea el celoso... Especialmente voy a agradecer su review a The Nightmare Knight, porque, WHOA, TIO. Gracias, en serio, fue lo primero que leí al despertar y fue un subidón de energía, leo el review minimo 4 veces al día xD En serio, amo esa crítica que has hecho.

Los quiero a todos, pero sobre todo a mi lectora especial y favorita Suuw, por favor miren sus fics, son geniales!

Mini Stiles para todos

Besos :3


	8. Desaparecido

Dos días. Llevaba dos días sin ver a Stiles y se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Desde cuándo le afectaba no verle? Todo era culpa de ese jodido portero de lacrosse. Era oficial. Derek Hale estaba celoso de un humano. Y aborrecía ese sentimiento. Casi con tanta pasión como aborrecía a la causa de sus celos. ¿Tan difícil era entender que Stiles era SUYO y que las cosas de un alfa no se tocan? Y mucho menos te acuestas con ellas. Oh, si, el bastardo se había acostado con SU Stiles y la sangre de Derek ardía de solo pensarlo. Stiles, quien le irritaba con sus comentarios. Stiles, con su piel pálida y deliciosa, salpicada por centenares de lunares que parecían hechos para ser lamidos. Stiles, quien había perdido la virginidad. Con un hombre. Un hombre HUMANO que evidentemente no era él. Y no estaba celoso, estaba furioso, porque ese chico molesto era SUYO, sus postres eran SUYOS y su virginidad, toques, caricias, besos y gemidos también deberían haberlo sido.

_"Y genial, Hale, estás empezando a pensar como un celoso e imprimado lobo y no eres eso para nada. Y para demostrarlo, vamos a ir a casa de Stiles. Algo muy maduro._"

Con este pensamiento, llegó a la casa del humano y entró por la ventana abierta del cuarto de este...El olor lo volvió loco. Los olores de Danny y Stiles impregnaban cada parte de la habitación, lanzándole a la cara la prueba de que...De que estaba celoso. Y el hecho de que Stiles no estuviese allí solo acentuaba sus celos.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Stiles?

-¿Es una especie de broma, Derek? ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está tu novio?

-¿Mi novio? Stiles es TU novio.

-¿Qué?-Derek le miró incrédulo.

-¿No funcionó? Oh dios mío. ¿Existe alguien más ciego y terco que vosotros dos?

Danny se encontró siendo empotrado contra la puerta por un furioso Derek con los ojos color sangre.

-¿Funcionar? Te acostaste con Stiles, jodido estúpido.

-NO LO HICE-gritó exasperado.-¡No era más que un intento de ponerte celoso para que fueras con Stiles! Sois unos jodidos estúpidos que no os dais cuenta de que estáis enamorados del otro.

-Yo NO estoy enamorado de Stiles -le espetó, furioso con el humano, notando la ira florecer aún más en su interior.

-Derek, me ibas a arrancar el cuello solo por tocarle, acepta de una vez que estabas celoso.

-¿Stiles sabía eso?-gruñó sin creerle aún.

-¡Claro que no! Le estaba haciendo un favor.

-Los adolescentes. Son todos. Unos imbéciles.-dijo remarcando cada parada antes de salir hecho una furia de la casa.

No fue hasta horas más tarde que se dio cuenta. Stiles estaba desaparecido. Stiles estudiaba en el instituto. Stiles aún era virgen. Se le heló la sangre en las venas al comprender que se habían llevado a su Stiles.

* * *

**¿Alguien? ¿Cuántos quieren matarme? ¿Tengo perdón? Mejor vuelvo detrás de mi roca, ¿no? Siento tardar tanto y que sea tan diminuto...Pero ya saben, empezar curso, deberes, exámenes...Fugas de inspiración...**

**Gracias por leer, si dejan review les regalo mini Stiles!**

**Nina :3 **


End file.
